


it's no big surprise you turned out this way

by sunsetsand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Emotions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, bedrock bros!, don't think i'm trying to excuse techno's actions one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: This is for the snakes and the people they biteFor the friends I've made, for the sleepless nightsFor the warning signs I've completely ignoredThere's an amount to take, reasons to take morebedrock bros angst because i needed to write somethingbased off of the song "twin size mattress" by the front bottoms
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35





	it's no big surprise you turned out this way

**Author's Note:**

> original idea for this fic goes to @jellytoonz_ on tiktok
> 
> hope yall enjoy. i'm gonna try and post oneshots more frequently (they will definitely be angst and will probably be sbi centered)

**_It’s no big surprise you turned out this way_ **

The weight of his actions and his armor lay heavy on Technoblade. He unsuccessfully tried to think of anything, literally anything, and yet his mind wandered back to the empty spot on Carl’s back. Techno was not an emotional person; never had been, never would be. He learnt to forget what it meant like to be family, he had learnt how to wall off your emotions so nobody could hurt you. He still held his own father at arm’s length; tiptoeing around Phil and any possible attachments that could be reformed. There was no use for them, He had decided. 

No use at all. 

Carl whinied softly as the light from the cabin flooded into view. Techno sighed in relief, more than happy to  _ forget _ about the day’s events. 

Techno saw Phil collecting honey from the automated bee farm and waved at him. He avoided Phil’s raised eyebrow, presumably from Tommy’s absence. After leaving Carl in his pen, Techno walked over to the man, hoping Phil wouldn’t make him go to in-depth. 

“Hey mate.” Phil greeted, grabbing a glass bottle from a basket he had beside him. “Can you fill me in on what happened?”

Techno fiddled with his brain nervously for reasons he couldn’t explain. To put off telling Phil the inevitable? Hoping if he stalled long enough the older man would just  _ get the message  _ and leave him alone. 

“Tommy… Tommy won’t be stayin’ here anymore.” 

Phil fiddled with the nozzle on the automatic bee farm, and a few seconds later golden liquid started flowing from the faucet to the jar he had placed under. 

“What happened?”

“He, well, he decided he would rather go back to the people that  _ exiled him _ rather than stay with his actual family.” 

Techno wasn’t looking at Phil, couldn’t possibly bear to look him in the eyes. 

“Are you okay?” 

“What’re you talking about? Of course i’m fine. I’m always fine.”

Phil reached for the last jar of honey, carefully placing it in a basket with a dozen lookalike bottles, and walked towards the house. “You coming?”

“You coming, Techno?”

“I’ll come in, just give me a minute.” 

Phil nodded and walked back into the house. 

Minutes later, Techno walked through the doors, and started looking through his ender chest, before finally finding the small piece of bedrock he owned. He clutched it in his hands, tightly. 

_ And I also got this!  _

_ Oh, I got one of those! _

_ Bedrock bros! _

_ Bedrock bros! _

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped. 

“Sorry mate, didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Techno put the block away. “Don’t worry, you didn’t.” 

“Well, i’m gonna go feed the sheep.” 

If Phil noticed his unsteady demeanor, he didn’t say anything. 

If Phil noticed his shaky voice, he didn’t say anything 

If Phil noticed the wet splotches on his cheeks, he didn’t say anything. 

**_when they closed their eyes and prayed you would change_ **

Techno looked from afar as he watched Tubbo talk to Dream. He hadn’t planned to go to the exile meeting, but he had nothing better to do and decided this would be at least somewhat interesting. 

He couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying. He was invisible, yes, but he also was tired and didn’t want to end up running out of invisibility in the middle of L’maburg and would have to 4v1 for survival. He simply decided it would be easier to watch from afar, even if it meant not being able to hear. 

Techno watched intently as Tubbo calmly said something and the entire group erupt, apart from Tubbo and Dream. 

“He’s chosen to exile then. Whatdya think, chat? Maybe this’ll help him, I dunno.” 

His voices were obviously Tommy apologists. They kept chanting “ _ SAVE TOMMY NO EXILE SAVE TOMMY NO EXILE”  _ over and over, to the point where the piglin hybrid wished he hadn’t asked. 

“I’m staying out of this, chat. No use in upsetting Dream and L’manburg.” 

The voices expressed their discontent at this, and Techno blocked them out. He watched as Tommy was led away from the site by Dream. He felt bad for the kid, sure. 

Maybe some part of him wanted to help Tommy. Maybe he did feel the urge to appear out of nothing and help his once brother, but he decided against it. 

He ignored the small voice in his head that told him Tommy and Theseus were becoming one in the same. 

Maybe this is exactly what Tommy needs. 

**_and they cut your hair, and sent you away_ **

He watched Tommy from the cover of a tree. He was hacking at a tree, but what disturbed Techno most was the utter lack of armour or weapons. Ghostbur was talking to Tommy, and Techno got just close enough to hear. 

“You did a good job, and everyone thinks you did really well.” 

Tommy looked annoyed, but from years of living with the kid Techno could tell he really needed it. 

“And literally no-one, no-one I can think of would laugh at you.” 

Techno didn’t want to listen to this any longer. If he did, he would start feeling guilty and he’d get attached and all the work he’d put in would be for nothing. So he hid behind humor. 

He made quips, Tommy returned them. He joked around, Tommy laughed. It wasn’t much- and he was getting a little too friendly for comfort. 

Emotions only hurt you in the long run. 

Shortly after Tommy attempted to murder him, Techno decided it would be best if he left. Tommy still had Ghostbur, and if Techno was being completely honest with himself, he needed to leave. 

It took all his willpower to leave when Tommy begged him to stay. 

This must be what Tommy needs. 

**_you stopped by my house the night you escaped_ **

Techno sat in the warmth of his house, his muscles aching from the long day of several various people trying to kill him. He flipped to the next page of  _ Art of War  _ and hummed a random tune. 

He was distracted from his peaceful relaxing by a large clash from under his house. Techno suspected some mob had spawned and was trying to duke it out with a villager or something, and quickly made his way down the ladder. 

Techno’s feet touched the cold stone and he carefully observed the basement; nothing was out of place. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion; what was that sound? He took the glimmering netherite sword out from it’s sheath and waved it menacingly at the air. “Who’s there?” He called out. 

He wished so dearly nobody was there. That he could go back to reading and not having to worry about whatever new thing was out to get him. 

However, his wishes were denied when he made out a soft “ _ oh shit!!”  _ from under his basement. He pressed his hand to his forehead, and grabbed his pickaxe. 

“Tommy, why are you under my house?” He asked impatiently as he stared the teen down. 

Tommy stared at him nervously, obviously trying to weasel his way out of the precarious situation he’d been put in. “Big T! I was just… haha.. I was just… DISTRACTION!” He yelled, splashing a potion of slow falling on the floor, and scrambling through a poorly constructed hallway of three doors. 

  
“TOMMY, GET BACK HERE! WHAT WERE YOU DOIN IN MY HOUSE?” Techno called out, growing more annoyed by the second. He made his way outside to witness Tommy trying to haphazardly dig a hole. 

“Uh….”

“Tommy, cut the bullshit. Why are you here?” 

Tommy sighed, defeated. “I’m running from exile, what does it look like?” 

“And you decided to mooch off me as your grand escape plan?” 

“Yes.”

“Get out of my house.” 

The younger brother whined. “But Techno, it’s so cold outside! You wouldn’t do that to your brother.” 

“You’re not my brother.” Techno said instinctively, regretting the words as soon as he said them. 

Tommy’s face dropped. “Right, of course not…”

Techno ran a hand through his hair. “That’s not what I meant, Tommy. But you can’t stay here.”

Then, of course, Tommy pulled the saddest expression ever. Techno wasn’t sure if it was genuine or fake, but nonetheless he felt guilty. 

He groaned exasperatedly. “FINE, you can stay on one condition. You help me commit minor terrorism against L’manburg, and in exchange i’ll help you get your discs back AND you can stay at my house. Deal?”

Tommy lit up. “Deal.”

**_with tears in my eyes, i begged you to stay_ **

Everything had gone wrong. Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream were all sat in the wreckage of the community house as the rest of the SMP watched them from above. 

“This isn’t me. This- This isn’t the person I want to be.” 

Techno stood there, geared and ready to fight. Part of him had hope that when Tommy had told Tubbo to give Dream the dics, that he was moving on; that he didn’t need old reminders of friendships that didn’t mean anything anymore. That this would be the end of it, they would leave, and be home to greet Phil and start plans for L’manburg’s ultimate destruction. 

He’d been a fool. He’d done the exact thing he knew he shouldn’t have done; he had trusted somebody. He had trusted somebody and now he stood, in front of everyone, as his own brother left him for the person that had exiled him. 

“I’m worse than everyone I didn’t want to be.” 

Techno scoffed. “Tommy, what’re you- what’re you saying, Tommy?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to do this. Please don’t- don’t do this.”

His voices screamed at him, chanting  _ WEAK WEAK WEAK WEAK.  _ He spent years building these walls, years making sure nobody would ever break them, and here they lie in it’s rubble. 

“Tommy, just stay with me.”

**_hey man, i love you, but no fucking way._ **


End file.
